


Miscalculation

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [17]
Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which two small-time thieves unknowingly choose an international criminal mastermind as their next target.
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Kudos: 6





	Miscalculation

The two thieves spotted their quarry walking down the darkened alley—a woman. Statistically, the safest target, as they were always more inclined to hand over money and valuables in the hopes of escape, as opposed to fighting back.

The first thief signaled to his brother standing three rooftops away, who nodded and understood; the first now attempted to climb down the fire escape and walk behind the woman, while the other climbed down another fire escape to block the alley exit.

They hugged the shadows, silently approaching from either side. In the dim light, they could see their quarry was wearing an expensive-looking red coat and matching hat. With any luck, she would have some expensive jewelry with her.

The twin following the woman continued in silence as he watched his brother step out of the shadows at the end of the alley, once the woman drew closer.

She paused as the second twin revealed himself, but with her hat’s brim pulled over her face, it was impossible to see her expression, except for her lips. She didn’t seem to be concerned, however; she merely turned around… and found herself facing the first twin.

The twins now drew closer, making sure she had no escape. But as the twin facing her got close enough to discern the expression on her lips, he suddenly found himself unnerved.

She was _smiling_.

It was enough to distract him long enough; she suddenly jumped, grabbing onto a fire escape, and delivering a kick to the first twin.

“Hey!” the other twin exclaimed.

She swung her leg around, delivering a kick to the second twin before pulling herself up onto the fire escape, and climbing to the top of the building.

“What was that!?” the first twin asked.

“Never mind that!” the second returned, pulling his brother up by the arm. “She went up on that building—there’s no way off of that one! We’ve still got her!”

The first twin wasn’t so sure about that, but he followed his brother to the rooftop.

“Alright, Lady, we’ve got you…” the second twin trailed off. “…Where did she go!?”

He ran to the other side of the rooftop, his brother right behind him, as though checking to see if she had leaped down onto a trellis or awning. But there was no sign of her.

The first twin shook his head and turned around to head back towards the fire escape—but soon found the way blocked by a tall, muscular figure.

“Uh—!”

The muscled figure reached out and picked up the first twin in one hand by his jacket collar, and, as the second twin turned around, the muscled figure then grabbed him the same way, holding them both up.

“I got ‘em, Boss!”

The twins stared as the woman in red now stepped out of the shadows.

“Well done, Eartha,” she said. “And what do they call you two?”

The first twin stared for a moment, awed, while his brother was the one who spoke up—

“They call us Double Trouble,” he sneered. “And just who do you think you are?”

The woman lifted the brim of her hat slightly, to allow them to see her face in the moonlight.

“My name is Carmen Sandiego.”

“The international mastermind!?” the first twin exclaimed.

“Look, Lady, we didn’t mean anything,” the second twin said, now changing his tune completely. “If we’d known who you were—”

“Well, it’s a fortunate thing for all of us that you didn’t know,” she said. “Because I wouldn’t have seen your effective technique. But why waste your time skulking in alleyways for spare cash and cheap jewelry when you can set your sights on much larger prizes?”

“…What are you saying?” the first twin asked.

Carmen merely smirked.

“Consider this a formal invitation, Double Trouble,” she said. “Would you like to join my organization?”

The twins exchanged baffled glances, but could see that the decision would be a unanimous one.

For no thief worth his salt would ever turn down the great Carmen Sandiego.


End file.
